Grace
Grace to postać pojawiająca się w serialu Dawno, dawno temu. Debiutuje w odcinku Zaczarowany kapelusz pierwszego sezonu. W jej rolę wciela się Alissa Skovbye. Po rzuceniu Mrocznej Klątwy przez Złą Królową została przeniesiona do Storybrooke, gdzie stała się znana jako Paige. Historia Przed pierwszą klątwą Po tym, jak Jefferson i Priscilla zakochali się i poślubili, doczekali się córki, którą nazwali Grace. Dwa lata później, dziewczyna z rodzicami zamieszkała w Zaczarowanym Lesie. Ich stan majątkowy zaczął się pogarszać, a kiedy ich długi zaczęły wzrastać, Jefferson zdecydował się na podróż do Krainy Czarów, aby ukraść Zegara Wieczności Marcowego Zająca i sprzedać cenny przedmiot. Priscilla pozostała z Grace, podczas gdy mężczyzna udał się do innej krainy, lecz kiedy nie wracał przez długi czas, kobieta sama udała się do Krainy Czarów, gdzie zginęła, starając się go uratować. W ostatnich słowach namówiła męża do powrotu do domu bez niej, gdyż Grace nie może żyć bez rodzica. Po powrocie do Zaczarowanego Lasu, Jefferson nie był w stanie spłacić długów za dom, przez co został zmuszony do zamieszkania w bardzo ubogiej chacie. Tej nocy Grace powiedziała ojcu, jak bardzo brakuje jej matki, kiedy zasmucony Jefferson kładł ją do łóżka. Pomimo skromnego życia jako sprzedawca grzybów, Jefferson żył szczęśliwie ze swoją córką. Pewnego dnia, Grace i jej ojciec bawili się w chowanego w lesie. Po zabawie wrócili do domu, gdzie czekała karoca Złej Królowej. Wiedząc, że obecność królowej to zły znak, Jefferson kazał Grace poczekać w lesie, podczas gdy sam udał się na rozmowę ze swoim gościem. Królowa zgodziła się wynagrodzić go sowicie jeśli zabierze ją do innego świata, ale Jefferson odmówił, przypominając, że Grace straciła matkę z tego powodu. Następnego dnia, podczas podróży na rynek ze swoim ojcem, Grace podziwiała białego wypchanego królika i poprosiła, aby Jefferson kupił jej go. Jednakże mężczyzna nie był w stanie zakupić zabawki z powodu braku pieniędzy, co wzbudziło u niego poczucie winy, że nie jest w stanie zapewnić dobrego życia córce. Grace była w stanie to zrozumieć. Później z radością przyjęła ręcznie wykonanego przez ojca wypchanego królika. Pragnąc, aby córka miała szczęśliwe dzieciństwo, Jefferson przyjął propozycję królowej. Kiedy poinformował o tym Grace, dziewczynka błagała go, aby tego nie robił, lecz bezskutecznie. Przed odejściem wysłał ją do sąsiadów, aby zaopiekowali się nią podczas jego nieobecności. Obiecał jej wrócić na popołudniową herbatkę, jednak został oszukany przez królową i uwięziony w Krainie Czarów. Podczas pierwszej klątwy Po rzuceniu Mrocznej Klątwy, Paige zyskała nowe, fałszywe wspomnienia i zamieszkała w miasteczku Storybrooke wraz z rodzicami. Była nieświadoma tego, że rodzina, z którą mieszka, nie jest jej prawdziwą, a jej prawdziwym ojcem jest sąsiad Jefferson. Po tym, jak Emma uciekła Jeffersonowi, który uważał siebie za Szalonego Kapelusznika, kobieta zauważyła dziewczynkę, która przywitała się z Henrym. Matka spytała syna, kim ona jest, a on powiedział jej, że nazywa się Paige i jest jego koleżanką ze szkoły. Emma miała dziwne przeczucie, że już ją gdzieś widziała. W książce z bajkami zauważyła ilustrację dziewczynki bardzo podobnej do niej. Kobieta nie była w stanie tego pojąć. Po pierwszej klątwie Po tym, jak Emma złamała klątwę, Henry próbował przekonać Jeffersona, że powinien szukać swojej córki, mimo jego poczucia winy za to, że zostawił ją, gdy został uwięziony w Krainie Czarów. Wkrótce potem Jefferson zauważył Paige z innymi dziećmi. Zawołał ją jej imieniem z Zaczarowanego Lasu, Grace, na co dziewczynka odwróciła się w jego stronę i podbiegła do niego. Chętnie spotkała się z ojcem, informując go, że wiedziała, że ją znajdzie. Rodzina Występy Dawno, dawno temu Sezon 1 Sezon 2 Powieści graficzne Ciekawostki * Jej imię pochodzi od Grace Slick, wokalistki rockowego zespołu Jefferson Airplane i autorki hitowego singla "White Rabbit". ** Co ciekawe, Jefferson to także imię ojca Grace. * Biały królik na rynku to ukłon w stronę Białego Królika, za którym Alicja podążyła do Krainy Czarów w powieści Alicja w Krainie Czarów. Popołudniowa herbatka organizowana przez Grace również została zaciągnięta z tej książki. * Grace ma pluszaka przypominającego Niby Żółwia, kolejną postać z powieści Alicja w Krainie Czarów, którego namiętnie nazywa "Panem Żółwiem". * Grace posiada pluszowego smoka imieniem "Pan Sir Smok". * Jej rodzicami podczas trwania Mrocznej Klątwy byli pan i pani Grace. Co ciekawe, ich nazwisko jest imieniem odpowiedniczki Paige z Zaczarowanego Lasu.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20120305abc15/ * Według Once Upon a Time: The Untold Stories, Paige mieszka w "ósmym domu na Drury" ( ). Przypisy en:Grace de:Grace es:Grace ru:Грейс pt-br:Grace fr:Grace it:Grace nl:Grace Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie z Zaczarowanego Lasu Kategoria:Postacie ze Storybrooke Kategoria:Postacie z Dawno, dawno temu Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 2 Kategoria:Postacie z Out of the Past